Thank You
by Beatrice Benedick
Summary: Betty had always held back when it comes to Gio. But she finally gave him a chance and found herself loving him more than ever. Was she prepared to deal with what she had to witness that day in the deli backroom? Ganiel slash fic. M for implicit material.


**Disclaimer: the views and ideas expressed in this fic are NOT representing in any way those of the Getty Girls. This is just me, exploring the new Ganiel frenzy... For Foxy, and Sweetie, and probably UK, who is in denial but who writes -oh so good!- Ganiel fics... **

* * *

**THANK YOU**

_Gio. I love you._

_And I've never loved like this before _was written in a piece of paper carefully stamped in a beautifully wrapped little tin box filled with pieces of memories of their romance. It had been the second month they've been reunited and she was the happiest woman on Earth. She had found out, after a couple of years of failed attempts on relationships with different guys, that she loved _this _guy above anyone else. And yet, she didn't know why, even when he had proved that he was willing to love her back with all his might, she kept holding back and pushing him away with thousand conditions. She shook her head. That was about to end that very day. She was resolved.

Betty walked the streets in her heavy colored outfit and shinning red glasses and stopped at a door. It clearly had a "closed" sign on the frame, but she didn't fret. She took a key from her ridiculous purse and entered the little Delicatessen of Manhattan looking for her lover. The room before her was empty but she guessed he should be in the backroom taking a nap.

She smiled just by thinking about that backroom. The same day, just a few weeks ago, when they returned back to her always-conditioned "exploratory phase", they had made love there. The wildest and most passionate love she'd ever tasted occurred that day. Gio was a real master in the act of loving and she quickly came to the realization she could never get enough of him. A cloud passed through her face, she wished the feeling was mutual. Though Matt had taught her many ways to please a man, she found that it was becoming harder to please her new boyfriend. And, boy, she'd been working hard: reading books, magazines, browsing the net, watching tapes. Just yesterday Hilda lent her a special DVD… and how she had learned from it! She couldn't wait to put it in practice. And who knows?, she thought, maybe she could practice it just after he woke from the evening siesta, that new weird routine Gio'd been picking these few days.

She quietly walked towards the backroom, careful not to wake him up, until she was in front of a semi-transparent plastic curtain serving as door… but she didn't cross it. Her ears heard a panting noise and she froze in her own steps. Her heart stopped as she heard it again. It was definitely Gio's gravely and sexy voice. He was grunting and moaning and clearly panting in a way she never head him before in all their lovemaking sessions all these weeks. "He's cheating on me" her brain processed as his voice pierced her ears once again, disturbing her mind and heart. And then, tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she couldn't, she was still unable to figure out what to do next. She just stood there listening Gio's sounds over and over.

Then she heard another voice, a voice drowned with pleasure that sprung clear and sound in a loud cry: "Gio!"

Her eyes shot open in recognition of the one that had spoken.

It was Daniel.

Her hands, against her rationale conscious self, opened in one swift movement the curtain just to reveal the most shocking scene that her eyes had ever seen.

Two perfect male bodies, sweaty, beautiful, completely naked: Gio over Daniel who was lying submissively against a table.

The gift she'd been holding in her hands fell inevitably to the floor.

"No!" she shouted and stormed away from the deli.

She ran across the street weakened by every step she took, worn by pain and misery. She was outraged; she was confused, tears fell irremediably from her eyes, draining all her hopes away. She took shelter in her office desk and sat inconsolably for who knows how long. Nobody in the Mode offices minded her and she was left alone to cry her heart out. Nobody cared for her. The only two people who she had opened herself enough to befriend, who she thought that had actually loved her, had just betrayed her in front of her eyes. Her only brother, her only love…

The scene came back to her mind and struck her like a thunder. It had been such a torturous divine vision… like two angels from heavens… their voices singing in ecstasy, the scorching air in the windowless room, the whole image of those two handsome angels in their carnal display of emotion, so close… so freaking close like she's never seen two man before. Their well-formed bodies, clear image of manly power, hopelessly yielding to one another… it killed her, and somehow it also turned her on.

_No!_ her inner voice of mind slapped her back to reality: It was her own guy, it was her boss… it was disgusting! it was gross! …and the thought of it shredded her painfully into little pieces.

A cough.

She jumped in her seat. Her forearms, where she'd been crying, were smudged with black wet mascara. She had learned to use make up and, even thought Gio never liked it, she insisted in painting herself like a clown, trying to become "beautiful" for him in her own ways.

And there he was, standing right in front of her: his jeans, his short sleeved t-shirt, his handsome features, his lips in a saddened but determined smile. How handsome! How strong! Her body shivered in a second. She couldn't erase the image of those lips whispering against the air words of pleasure and those strong arms caressing a man that could equal his strength in such possessive manner.

"Betty" he spoke apologetically. "I'm sorry you had to witness… that… in that way."

She finally dared to look into his eyes. And she realized she loved him more than she could ever imagine. She was willing to forget, if she could, she was willing to erase that scene from her memory. She wasn't going to hold back. She just wanted him to return back to her and reassure her it had been nothing but a nightmare.

_Tell me you love only me_, her eyes begged as she saw a faint glimpse of hope, _tell me you love me like you always did, like those nights of the most amazing sex I've ever had in my life. Tell me that was nothing but a mistake; that you want to be my guy, not another guy's guy._

Then, she saw his lips part and answer her silent pledge.

"Thank you" he said.

She kept searching for hope in his eyes when he approached to her and kissed her forehead. She felt his warm lips against her skin and he repeated:

"Thank you".

She tried to hold him close to her as she whispered back, in desperation: "I love you. I forgive you."

But he set himself free from her hold and returned back to where he'd been standing.

"If I hadn't been so mistreated by you, if I hadn't finally been with you, I would have wandered in a life of confusion… I would have never realized how mistaken I was to go all those years chasing women. I had finally found who I was thanks to you."

Her eyes shot open as her world started to fall apart around her.

"Thanks for turning me gay."

He walked away.

Betty plummeted herself against the desk once more drenched in an endless flow of tears and despair as her mind kept torturing her with those last words that would haunt her for the rest of her life:

_Thanks for turning me gay._

**THE END**


End file.
